Strawberry meets Sonic the Hedgehog (remastered edition)
by IsonicfanI
Summary: Soon after Sonic foiled Eggman's evil plan of stealing the Wisp powers, the evil scientist discovered a place like nobody had never seen before. Now, with the help of his new friends and his new weapons, Sonic must protect both the real and the digital world from more than one threat. Crossed with Tron:Legacy (I'll explain all you need to know about Tron in an upcoming chapter)
1. Author's notes

**It's not necessary to read these notes if you don't want to, but some of them might help you understand the story better (while others are just things which i added because, well, I can). PS: this is my first story. Please, review.**

* * *

*The events of this story take place during winter

* Mobians are left handed (because I'm better at writing left handed vs right handed fight scenes)

* Amy is not in love with Sonic or anyone else (she's not interested in romance)

*The Super Transformation can be mantained for as long as the user wants to while not in a fight. However , while fighting, the user must have at least 50 Rings (beacause if you fight in Super Form , you need more energy than you have, which comes from the Rings)

* There is an extension of the Super Form, called the Unleashed Form , which looks exactly like the Super Form, but with a flaring aura . It is twice more powerful than the Super Form, but two rings are lost per second and each collected ring counts as two. This form is triggered by the phrase " Go Unleashed" (obviously, I took this idea from the way Super Sonic's aura lookled like in Sonic Unleashed)

* Sonic can still turn into the Werehog anytime he wants, but he is unable to control the transformation during full moon nights and during Halloween (the events in this story do not occur during Halloween, but this note will be mentioned in the story)

* Sonic, Shadow and Silver are brothers.

*They have British accents (Why? Because I want it that way)

* They know kung fu (Dragon style to be more specific)


	2. The beginning

**So, I decided to re-write my first fanfic, _Strawberry meets Sonic the__ Hedgehog_ (because let's admit, only the nicest person in the world would ever say it was good). The changes will include:**

***From Adventure/Romance to Adventure/Humour (I'm horrible at love stories, but I rule at comedies and the thing with Orange being an obsessed Sonic fan could really help me with this change)**

***More fight scenes (the main characters know Kung Fu, so why not use this as well?)**

***Less fast-paced narration**

***A different intro (as you can see below)**

* * *

Inside the Egg Carrier, Eggman was trying to figure out how to get his revenge.

Eggman: "How should I get something right when Sonic appears every time?"

Cubot: "How about going on a small vacation?"

Eggman: "I've got no time for that, moron! I have evil things to do"

Cubot: "A vacation would be nice though"

Eggman: "Someone shut him down!" He approached a wall which had a map pinned on it. "Okay, so it didn't work with Station Square, that small island or even other planets. Where am I going to build Eggmanland now?"

Eggman started banging his head against the wall. However, he stopped when he noticed a small country on the map. "Huh? What's this?" He approached the map a little and then turned to his robot assistants. "Orbot, do a quick research on Strawberryland"

Orbot: "Strawberryland is a small peaceful country located in Europe. It doesn't have its own army yet"

Eggman: "No army? Consider it mine then" He turned to the pilot robot. "Pilot, we're going to Strawberryland!"

Cubot: "It's gonna be the best vacation! I'll get so many souvenirs and-"

Eggman: "Could a brain be one of them?"

As for Sonic the Hedgehog, it had been a week since he stopped Eggman from capturing very powerful aliens known as Wisps. He thought that he would be bored for the next month or so without any evil to fight. That's why, in his search for adventure, he decided to choose a different path for his daily run. As he was running along the path, he noticed an Egg Pawn trying to take down a giant flower.

Sonic: "Not on my shift!" He ran straight through the robot.

Meanwhile, in Strawberry's cafe, everyone was drinking a juice. They heard some strange noises coming from outside and got to the door. Strawberry opened the door to see what was happening.

Lemon: "What is going on?"

Strawberry: "Not sure"

Strawberry got out only to be cut off by an Egg Pawn. The robot was smashed into pieces too fast for her to see who or what did that. She did, however, see something blue.

Strawberry carefully stepped back inside the cafe. "You won't believe what just happened! This robot cut me off and then something smashed it. I swear I saw blue for a split second"

Orange: "Robots, blue and split second? These three things going together can mean only one thing" She ran to the door as fast as possible. "Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Blueberry: "So this is the legendary Sonic who saved the world from being crushed by the ARK and from being torn apart by Dark Gaia. Isn't he the one that Orange is in love with?"

Orange: "Yes, it's him. The one and the only Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Sonic ran to a small forest which seemed to be in danger. The girls secretly followed him, obviously at Orange Blossom's demand. Two robots were trying to cut down a tree. Sonic boosted right through them. Another one had dug big a hole. Sonic jumped off a tree straight into that hole and stomped on the robot. Finally, there were three Egg Pawns in a tree. Sonic ran all the way up to the robots and homed into each of them. Strawberry and her friends were watching everything amazed. Orange blushed a little.

Sonic noticed the six human figures looking at him. "What's wrong? Have you never played a Sonic game before?"

Orange (blushing slightly): "I have. I know who you are"

Sonic: "You must be Orange Blossom, the one who sends me fan mail every week"

Orange (thinking to herself, blushing even more): "Oh wow! He knows my name!"

Sonic: "Tell me you're not an obsessed fan"

Orange: "I'm not! But I know everything about you and the Sonic series"

Sonic: "I'm sure you don't know absolutely everything"

Orange: "You mean that Amy is not really in love with you? She doesn't even want a boyfriend anyway"

Sonic: "It's true, and I won't ask how you know that"

Orange: "Oh, or that you can still turn into the Werehog any time you want, but you can't control the transformation during full moon nights and during Halloween?"

Sonic: "Again, I'm not going to ask how you know that"

Orange: "Or that you're exactly 15 years, 5 months, 2 days, 7 hour and 38 minutes old, you're 1 metre, 200 centimetres and 32 millimetres tall and you've never kissed a girl?"

Strawberry: "Right. You're not obsessed"

As the two were talking, Sonic remembered that he hadn't introduced himself to the others.

Sonic: "Orange, I don't think I know your friends"

Orange: "Well, these are Strawberry, Lemon, Raspberry, Blueberry and Plum"

Sonic (thinking to himself): "This Raspberry girl really is beautiful. I wonder if she…"

Strawberry cut him off. "Come on, Sonic! Let me show you around"

Strawberry and her friends showed Sonic Lemon's beauty salon, Orange's market and Plum's dance studio. They were heading to Blueberry's library.

Meanwhile, Eggman was flying above the city in one of his newest mechs. "This place is perfect for Eggmanland! Sonic can't stop me now!"

At least that's what he was thinking until he saw Sonic. "What? Even here? No, not this time, Sonic!"

Eggman landed his mech in their way.

Sonic: "What do you want now, Eggman?"

Eggman: "Like always"

Orange: "A good beating?"

Sonic: "I couldn't have said it better"

Sonic's fur turned from blue to yellow and his eyes became red. "Let's end this quick!"

Eggman tried to shoot him with a blaster bolt, but Sonic deflected it. He fired another blaster bolt, this time in Raspberry's direction. Sonic flew in his way and deflected it as well.

Sonic: "You asked for it now, Eggman. GO UNLEASHD!"

Sonic boosted through Eggman's robot with lightning speed. Eggman was thrown away in the explosion.

Sonic (turning back to his normal state):"Good thing I kept the Chaos Emeralds and 50 Rings, right?

Strawberry: "What was with that big aura of Super Sonic?"

Orange: "What, the Unleashed Form? It was just a more powerful transformation"

Sonic and the girls kept walking. Shadow and Silver had arrived in Berry Bitty City a few minutes earlier, looking for their brother. They were currently in the forest.

Silver: "Why would Sonic be here?"

Shadow: "All I know is that I saw his trails on that path"

Silver: "It could've been anyone. Don't all Mobians wear that kind of sneakers?"

Shadow: "But only Sonic would go there for no reason. And no, some of them wear loser navy boots with white stripes"

Silver: "Yeah, what kind of loser would wear...hey!"

Sonic: "Did you hear that?"

Orange: "I think it came from that forest"

Sonic and the girls went to investigate, expecting to find more robots. However, they were happy to see it was just Shadow and Silver.

Silver: "Hey, Sonic. Can you help us find Sonic?"

The girls laughed.

Shadow: "Three, two, one..."

Silver: "Wait, you're already here"

The girls laughed again.

Shadow: "Where have you been?"

Silver: "You could've told us that you were leaving"

Sonic: "I did. You know, I was telling you this morning that I was going for a run and maybe for some robot hunting"

Silver: "So that's what you meant"

Shadow: "Looks like you did a quite good job"

Silver: "Not that I couldn't have done better and cleaned the mess afterwards"

Shadow: "You can't even do a spindash. Sonic did a great job"

Orang: "And that wasn't all he did! He turned into Super Sonic, and then into Sonic Unleashed and destroyed Eggman's mech! He's awesome!"

Shadow (whispering to Sonic): "That's Orange Blossom?"

Sonic: "Hey, these are my brothers, Shadow and Silver!"

Silver: "Wait, which is which?"

Sonic: "But I'm sure that Orange already knew that"

Orange: "I knew that"

Shadow: "Why do you think Eggman sent his robots here?"

Sonic: "He always wants trouble"

Shadow: "We should stay here for a few days just in case he tries anything else"

Sonic: "We'll stay, but where?"

Strawberry: "You can stay at me"

Orange: "Why not at me?"

Strawberry: "Because you'll kiss them in their sleep"

Silver: "Thanks. Now, about the plan…"

Orange: "Plan? You're fighting Eggman. You don't need a plan!"

Shadow: "Does she ever sleep?"

Orange: "Of course I do. Why? Did you see anyone in your fridge last summer at 7 past 12 in the morning?"

Strawberry: "Talking about sleeping, it's getting late. Who else is tired?"

Orange: "I'm not"

Raspberry: "Obviously. With all your experience in staying awake at 7 past 12 in the morning and hiding in someone's fridge, how could you be tired?"

Sonic: "Well, I'm going to sleep now"

Shadow: "So am I"

Silver: "I don't have anything else to do, so I'm coming"

Sonic: "If anything happens, wake up Shadow or Silver"

Orange: "Wait, you're sleeping in Strawberry's house in the extra room, right?"

Sonic: "Yes. Why?"

Orange: "Oh, nothing" she turned to Strawberry. "If you hear anyone walking around in your house, don't worry. It's just the wind. Or maybe you're dreaming"


	3. A new adventure

It was a quite cold morning in the Berry Bitty City and Sonic had just woken up. When he got out of the bedroom, Orange was waiting for him.

Orange: "I thought you weren't going to wake up. Come on, I have a surprise for you"

The two got out of Strawberry's cafe, and Sonic was surprised to see that the Berry Bitty City was full of obstacles that he's used to pass through, including springs and dash panels.

Orange: "What do you think?"

Sonic: "It's great! When did you have time for this?"

Orange: "It doesn't matter. Just try everything"

Sonic started running, jumping, spinning and drifting his way to Raspberry's house. The reason why was obvious. On his way, he saw Strawberry flying and glowing in yellow.

Sonic: "Hey, Strawberry. Why are you super transformed?"

Strawberry: "I don't know. When I woke up, I saw found 7 coloured stones in the cafe. I tried to pick them up and the next thing I knew was that I could fly and teleport"

Sonic: "Those are the Chaos Emeralds. I'm glad you found them before Eggman"

They were talking completely unaware that Eggman had sent one of his Chameleon robots to spy them. Eggman was in his secret base under the city.

Sonic: "You'd better keep the Emeralds. Eggman would never think to look for them at you"

Eggman: "So, that little pink girl dared to take my Chaos Emeralds, huh? I am going to take them back!"

Cubot: "

Strawberry put the Chaos Emeralds away in her cafe and everyone went to hang out at Lemon's salon. During this, the Chameleon robot stole the Emeralds and brought them to Eggman.

After some time, Sonic took Strawberry back to her cafe, and they both noticed that the Emeralds were missing.

Sonic: "This must be Eggman's work"

Sonic called Shadow and Silver and told them everything.

Shadow: "Well, I guess all we can do is show him what happens when you steal from us"

Silver: "But how? We don't even know where he is"

In the next moment, everyone saw the Egg Carrier flying above the city.

Silver: "I spoke too early"

Sonic: "Let's get him!"

Shadow: "3 on 1? I'll like this"

Strawberry: "No, 9 on 1! We're coming with you!"

Lemon: "What?"

Strawberry: "Sonic is trying to protect us. Don't you think it would be nice if we didn't let him do all the work?"

Lemon: "And don't you think we're not exactly the heroes needed for this job?"

Plum: "Aren't you the one who likes to try new things?"

Lemon: "That's only about makeup and hairstyling. I'm not really looking forward to chasing a ship and recovering magical gems from an evil genius"

Orange: "You're recovering them from Eggman, not from a genius"

Lemon: "Who knows what could be waiting for us there?"

Raspberry: "Seriously? I thought you were braver than that!"

Lemon: "I am! And I will prove it in any way you want!"

Plum: "Then come with us"

Lemon: "Okay, I'm coming, but just because you got me with this one"

Shadow: "So it's set: 9 on 1"

Orange: "I've always imagined Sonic saving me from Eggman, but I've never thought I'd fight Eggman along with him"

They all set off for the Egg Carrier. It seemed to be easy at first just because Sonic was good, but the girls found it difficult to keep up. After some time, they finally reached the Egg Carrier.

Sonic: "You don't seem to understand that I always win, do you?"

Eggman: "Okay, I surrender!"

Sonic: "Really? I remember that it wasn't so easy. You usually tell me your plan, then I must fight you or your robots several times until I get the Chaos Emeralds and we engage in one final battle, which I win"

Eggman: "Let's just say that you won! Take the Emeralds back. Don't hurt me!" When everyone got away, he said to himself: "But what Sonic and his foolish friends don't know is that I already stored some of the Emeralds' power. With my new Power Amplifier, it will be enough for my space cannon to revive Dark Gaia! And this time, he will be as powerful as he should be!" He did an evil laugh. "I should stop talking to myself"

Orbot: "I and Cubot are here, ergo, you're not talking to yourself"

Eggman: "You two don't count"

Cubot: "Wow, I'm feeling really appreciated right now"

When they got back to the cafe, it was almost midnight.

Strawberry: "So, what exactly is a Super Form?"

Sonic: "Well, it is triggered by the Chaos Emeralds and it makes you pulse with energy. Basically, it gives you super powers, as the name implies. Maybe it'll come in handy to you one day"

Strawberry: "And how do I use those super powers?"

Sonic: "We'll teach you tomorrow. Even heroes like us need to rest, and you saw for yourself that it was a really hard day"

Silver: "Especially for me, because I had to keep up with you all"

Raspberry: "Sonic, wait. Can I ask you something?"

Sonic: "Sure. What is it?"

Raspberry: "Yesterday, when Eggman almost shot me, why did you get so angry?"

Sonic (trying to hide his crush on Raspberry): "I hate it when villains hurt innocent people"

Orange: "That's why you're my favourite hero"

Shadow: "Keep your obsession for tomorrow. We're tired"

Strawberry: "Tired as in _We ran too much_ or as in _We're tired of your obsession_?"

Shadow: "Both"


	4. Listen to your heart

The Hedgehog brothers woke up early. They got out of the cafe, where Strawberry was waiting for them Super transformed.

Shadow: "Oh, I forgot that we were supposed to teach Strawberry how to use her Super Form"

Strawberry: "It's okay, Shadow. You don't have to teach me if you don't want to"

Shadow: "No, I want to. Now share the transformation with us"

Strawberry: "How?"

Sonic explained every single aspect of sharing the transformation. The girl wasn't sure whether she could do it, but she transformed the three hedgehogs with no problem, and the training started. The others had arrived as well.

Sonic"First, I'm going to teach you how to use the basic abilities. I see you can fly, but you also need to learn how to boost. Especially with light speed. You'll have to finish the next track in less than 2 minutes: fly to Orange's market, then to Plum's studio and then back here"

This time, it was harder than expected.

First try: She boosted into a tree.

Second try: She knocked Silver off the branch he was sitting on, in the same tree she boosted into earlier.

Third try: She boosted through a big sheet of wood that two berrykins were carrying.

Fourth try: She finished the track

Shadow: "Great! Now you will learn how to use the Chaos powers. First, the Chaos Spear. You have to do almost exactly what you did when you transformed us, but this time you have to throw the energy at those targets" He pointed at some targets he had built while Strawberry was learning how to boost. "After that, you will use Chaos Control and Chaos Blast.". He then proceeded to explain about focusing the chaos energy, how emotions were affecting it and so on. Strawberry learnt everything faster than Shadow was expecting, although she still had some difficulties.

First try at Chaos Spear: The Chaos Spear hit another sheet of wood that the berrykins were carrying

First try at Chaos Control: She teleported inside a locked truck

First try at Chaos Blast: She blew up a neighbour's roof

Silver: "Now, you have to know that the Super Form also increases your own powers. Do you have any powers?"

Strawberry: "Not as far as I know"

Silver: "Well, then I can't teach you anything"

They all turned back to their normal states and went inside the cafe.

Blueberry: "I see you're a great teacher, Sonic. When you have some time, could you teach me how to run as fast as you?"

Sonic: "Sorry, it's not something that you can learn. But I have something that might help you a little"

Sonic gave her a blue gem.

Sonic: "This might make you faster, but I'm not sure"

Blueberry attempted to use the gem, but it had no effect.

Blueberry: "Well, thanks for trying anyway"

Not long after that, they felt a strong earthquake. They went outside to check whether everything and everyone was alright. The sky turned dark and they saw Dark Gaia's hand emerging from the ground.

Orange: "Is that what I think it is?"

Sonic: "Dark Gaia? I was sure that Eggman had something in mind"

Dark Gaia caught Sonic and the six girls and dragged them inside the core of the Earth. Shadow and Silver tried to save them, but Drak Gaia covered the hole he had created with one of his energy shields. The monster would've eaten them if the Gaia Colossus hadn't punched it.

Strawberry: "What's that building-like thing? Is it evil too?"

Orange: "That's the Super Form of Light Gaia"

Sonic: "Talking about that, let's see if our little friend would like a Super Sonic Boost to the face"

Strawberry gave Sonic the Emeralds and he turned into Super Sonic once again.

Sonic: "It's the end for you, Dark Gaia!"

However, Sonic didn't know that Dark Gaia was as powerful as ever. He got hit several times, even with all the help from the Gaia Colossus. He was running out of rings.

Sonic: "Looks like you got a little stronger. Well, you're not the only one. GO UNLEASHED!"

Even Sonic Unleashed didn't stand a chance against Dark Gaia. Using the last Ring he had, Sonic land on the Gaia Colossus, while Chip was still distracting the monster.

Sonic: "I can't stop him! He is too powerful for me"

Strawberry: "But maybe not for all of us"

Orange: "Yeah, you can give us Super Shields like in Sonic Heroes!"

Plum: "You don't need to worry about us! We all watched when you taught Strawberry how to use the Super Form. We learnt some tricks"

Lemon: "Wait! I'm not doing this!"

Strawberry: "You must! Think about what will happen if Dark Gaia escapes! It's not just Strawberryland, but the whole world now!"  
Lemon: "I said no. If turning into a superhero and fighting a giant monster is so normal, why doesn't everyone do this? In fact, why can't anyone else do it instead of me?"

Plum: "Do we really have to go through all of this again?"

Lemon: "Fine. I'll join you this time too. But next time, count me out"

Sonic: "We don't have enough Rings for everyone"

Chip got out of the Gaia Colossus. "I can help you with that"

Strawberry: "Who are you?"

Chip: "I'm Light Gaia. But you can call me Chip"

Chip gave them all the Rings they needed. Sonic first shared the transformation with Strawberry. When he tried to give the other girls Super Shields, he was surprised to see that they had Super Forms as well.

Plum: "So this is what it feels like to be Super Transformed. Let's save the world!"

Orange: "My life is getting better and better"

Strawberry: "We can't let him win. Go Unleashed!"

The first to advance were Sonic and Orange. They dashed through all of Dark Gaia's volcanic rocks and landed a boost to its stomach. Plum distracted it while Blueberry hit it from behind. Raspberry and Lemon were heading to its face, obviously with Lemon keeping a safe distance. Strawberry had dealt many blows to the monster, but the final one was intercepted with a claw, causing her to lose all her Rings. Sonic was fast enough to catch her and take her on the Gaia Colossus safely. He looked straight into her eyes.

Sonic: "Are you alright?"

Strawberry: "I think so, but you shouldn't worry about me now. You have a monster to stop"

Sonic got back to the fight. This time, Sonic boosted towards the monster along with the Gaia Colossus. Dark Gaia was finally down.

After they got back to the surface, it was 7 p.m.

Sonic: "Hey, Lemon, do you have a moment?"

Lemon: "Sure"

Sonic: "I need to ask you something. Let's say that I have this friend who saw this girl and…"

Lemon: "You like a girl and you're afraid to tell her"

Sonic: "No, I like two girls, I don't know which one to choose and I'm afraid to tell them"

Lemon: "You should do what your heart tells you to. It knows better than me"

Sonic: "Thanks. I owe you one" Sonic ran to Strawberry's cafe and put a ticket on the door. The ticket said: "Meet me at 10 p.m. in the downtown – Sonic". He put the same ticket on the door of Raspberry's house"

At 10 p.m. the two girls went to talk to Sonic.

Raspberry: "Hey, you wanted to see us, right? Is there…umm…any special reason for that?"

Sonic: "Do you remember when you asked me why I got so angry when Eggman almost shot you? It was because…I'll say it quick. I…"

Strawberry: "Oh, I get it"

Raspberry: "So do I"

Sonic: "Yeah, but today, well, when I caught Strawberry-"

Raspberry: "Don't say anything more. You two would look so cute together. And I know what I'm saying. I'm the one who advised every girl in the city not to date Huck"

Strawberry: "She surely knows what she's saying"

Sonic: "So you're alright with that?"

Raspberry: "Well, I'm sure I'd slow you down in many ways. Strawberry is perfect for you, so it's alright"

Sonic wrapped his arms around Strawberry. Plum ran up to them. "The Glimmerberry Ball is coming!" She noticed Sonic and Strawberry. "Oh, sorry. Did I interrupt anything important?"

The two blushed.

Plum: "Well, anyway, the Glimmerberry ball is in a few days, so we must prepare for it. First of all, the surprise gifts"

They all went to the cafe to pull out named tickets and see who they would give the surprise gifts to. Strawberry's ticket was saying "Sonic". After that, everyone went to their homes. The three hedgehogs were going upstairs to their bedroom.

Strawberry: "Sonic, wait"

Sonic: "What is it?"

Strawberry: "I just wanted to kiss you goodnight"

Their faces were millimetres away from each other, but Silver came downstairs and interrupted them. "Come on, Sonic! We have to get a good sleep if we're going to prepare everything for the ball"

Sonic: "Right. Let's go to sleep. Goodnight, Strawberry"

Strawberry: "Goodnight"

Shadow (whispering to Silver): "You could've waited for a few seconds"

Silver: "Why? It's not like I interrupted…oh"


End file.
